


Притворись моим парнем (Pretend to be my boyfriend)

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha's pack in the town, Everyone else is mentioned or not mentioned but let's assume they're all there - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Hopefully not too OOC, M/M, Post Season 2, Romance, Smells & Emotions, Stiles is stalked by a strange werewolf, Unresolved Sexual Tension, first kiss and other things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз хочет наладить личную жизнь, один из приезжих альф хочет Стайлза, а Дерек просто хочет, чтобы никого не пришлось вытаскивать из проблем. Даже если тот, кому эти проблемы грозят, этого не хочет. Даже если ради этого придется сопровождать Стайлза... в гей-клуб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворись моим парнем (Pretend to be my boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки с кинк-феста: Дерек/Стайлз. В гей-клубе им приходиться притворяться парой. Вскоре они понимают, что игра зашла слишком далеко и оба заведены до предела. R-ка или выше в уборной или машине.

Дерек видит, как Стайлз исчезает где-то впереди, плавно растворившись в толпе. Дерек сильнее сжимает челюсти и продирается вслед за ним, задевая плечами танцующие вокруг парочки и кидая на них недовольные взгляды. Здесь слишком шумно, слишком резко меняется освещение, отчего бьет по глазам и дезориентирует, слишком много запахов. Чувствительный нос Дерека может почувствовать каждую деталь этого букета. Здесь пахнет похотью. Потом. Феромонами. Сексом. Завистью и предвкушением. Волк внутри глухо рычит и пытается отыскать единственный запах, который ему знаком.  
  
Дерек находит Стайлза через десять минут у барной стойки. Тот стоит в окружении трансвеститов со стаканом колы в руках. У него покраснели кончики ушей, и он беспрестанно крутит в ладонях стакан, оглядываясь на танцующий зал позади себя. От него пахнет смущением, интересом и чуть-чуть волнением.  
  
– Кока-кола? Серьезно, Стайлз? – Дерек позволяет себе усмешку и, опираясь на барную стойку, поворачивается к бармену. – Виски с колой.  
  
Полуголый бармен внимательно разглядывает Дерека, и тот почти видит, как у бармена наполняется рот слюной. Он сдерживает порыв закатить глаза, дожидается заказа и придвигается ближе к Стайлзу, кинув угрюмый взгляд на окружающих его ребят.  
  
– Он занят, – сухо сообщает Дерек. Стайлз неверяще пялится на него, затем извиняющее улыбается старым знакомым и, дождавшись, когда они отойдут, и поворачивается к Хейлу. Стайлз наклоняется слишком близко, настолько, что Дерек может чувствовать тепло его тела.  
  
– Дерек, какого хрена? – орет Стайлз ему в ухо, стараясь перекричать музыку.  
  
– Должен тебя спросить о том же самом. Тебе же сказали не высовываться, – рычит Дерек, задевая губами скулу Стайлза, отчего тот еле заметно вздрагивает. Все дело в том, что здесь слишком шумно, говорит себе Дерек, а Стайлз не обладает волчьим слухом.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него неверяще, даже перестает вертеть в руках бокал.  
  
– Я думал… _я думал_ , что речь шла о том, _чтобы не вляпаться в мохнато-клыкастые дела_ , а не… какого черта я сейчас перед тобой отчитываюсь?  
  
Дерек глухо рычит, но одергивает себя, прислушиваясь к окружающей обстановке. Пока тихо.  
  
Стайлз делает попытку отойти дальше, но Дерек свободной рукой, не занятой бокалом, притягивает его за шлевки джинс ближе, а затем, недолго думая, устраивает ладонь у того в заднем кармане.  
  
– Эй, чувак, это почти штрафное касание! – со смешком шепчет Стайлз и вертится, но все же устраивается удобнее, замечая, как смотрят на него окружающие, и не желая объяснять, что он вовсе не является жертвой педофила. Он все так же крутит уже почти пустой стакан в руках, отчего Дереку хочется вырвать стакан из рук и переплести их пальцы. Исключительно для того, чтобы Стилински прекратил возню.  
  
– Я даже боюсь спрашивать, о чем ты думал в тот момент, когда тебе рассказывали про стаю Альф, идиот. От тебя постоянно несет одним из них.  
  
Дерек шепчет, наклонившись близко, задевая губами кожу. Около бара мало людей, почти все танцуют на площадке, но Дерек хочет перестраховаться. Он вообще не хочет говорить про это – он не чувствует угрозу в клубе, но это не значит, что ее нет за ее стенами, а все чувства сейчас слегка притуплены от окружающей обстановки, и он не может с точностью сказать, есть она там или нет.  
  
– Что значит – несет? Я бы знал, если бы встретил обор… – Стайлз запинается, когда чувствует вибрацию, расходящуюся по телу от рычания Дерека. – _Хорошо_. Если бы я встретил одного из вашей лесной братвы.  
  
Дерек издает смешок.  
  
– Ты бы не заметил, поверь мне. Ты не замечаешь, что творится в твоей собственной… _семье_ , так что я бы не поставил на то, что ты можешь заметить что-то вне нее. От твоей машины несет чужаками.  
  
Дерек решает умолчать о том, что он чувствовал этот запах так же рядом с домом Стилински.  
  
– Я… То есть, погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что меня преследует какой-то посторонний волчара?  
  
– Заткнись, – угрожающе рычит Дерек, – то, что здесь шумно, не означает, что тебя не могут услышать.  
  
Стайлз замирает, а Дерек чувствует, как учащается его пульс.  
  
– На твоем месте я бы не стал думать о ком-то _постороннем_ , ясно? – обманчиво спокойно говорит Дерек, вновь задевая губами скулу Стайлза, и все-таки вытаскивает стакан из ослабевших пальцев.  
  
– О ком-то… О. Мой. Бог. Так ты здесь, чтобы защитить мою честь? Ради всего святого, это же _гей-клуб_ , не думаю, что _посторонний_ … – Стайлз замирает, и Дерек представляет, как крутятся шестеренки у него в голове. Давай же, Стайлз, ты же умный мальчик.  
  
– Почему ты? – спрашивает Стайлз, устраивая подбородок на плече Дерека и рассматривая зал.  
  
Дерек не удостаивает Стайлза ответом, прислушиваясь к обстановке вокруг. Пока все тихо.  
  
***  
  
– Нет, нет и еще раз нет, – Стайлз снимает серую толстовку и, мешкая несколько секунд, снимает и чуть помятую черную майку с принтом. Он роется в шкафу, не обращая внимания на Дерека, недовольно скрестившего руки и прислонившегося к подоконнику. – И можешь не загораживать собой окно. Выйти отсюда я собираюсь через дверь, как это делают все нормальные люди.  
      
Стайлз останавливает свой выбор на белой обтягивающей майке и подходит к ноутбуку. Дерек захлопывает крышку, почти задевая пальцы Стайлза.  
  
– Да блин, какого черта? Я всего лишь собирался спросить Дэнни, как я в этом выгляжу! – Стайлз недовольно смотрит на Дерека.  
  
– Нормально.  
  
– Что?.. Я… Дерек, в прошлый раз я был вынужден два часа терпеть твою руку в моем заднем кармане, а ты ничего так толком и не объяснил!  
  
– Если ты идешь в гей-клуб, я полагаю, ты должен быть готов к тому, что кто-нибудь может засунуть руку не только в твой задний карман, – усмехается Дерек.  
  
– Да что ты говоришь, я бы в жизни не догадался, что происходит в темных углах этого зала, – огрызается Стайлз. И едва слышно продолжает. – Может, я на это и рассчитываю.  
  
– Стайлз, – говорит Дерек, и, о, черт возьми, как много в этом звуке. Но Стайлз предпочитает игнорировать это.  
  
– Серьезно, я что, не могу просто так понравиться оборотню? Эй, я же могу понравиться оборотню, да?  
  
– Ты ошибся адресатом. Если ты забыл, в нашей стае не осталось девчонок-оборотней.  
  
– Если ты забыл, я собираюсь в гей-клуб, Дерек. Мнение девчонок я и без того знаю, – Стайлз говорит твердо, но Дерек чувствует, как он него пахнет неуверенностью. – И с чего ты взял, что этот сталкер хочет меня убить? Может, он… Ладно, я понял! – миролюбиво поднимает руки Стайлз и пятится назад, подальше от Дерека, на лице которого явно проступает желание начать убивать.  
  
– Я иду с тобой. Или ты не идешь никуда.  
  
– Почему ты? Почему это не может сделать Айзек или Скотт? Кроме того, я уверен, что могу стащить пистолет отца, что хранится дома, и защитить себя в нужный момент.  
  
– А аконитовые пули у тебя тоже дома хранятся? – с интересом спрашивает Дерек и получает грустный вздох в ответ. – Айзек сейчас на тренировке с Питером. И, серьезно, ты бы согласился на этот фарс с лучшим другом?  
  
Стайлз минуту переваривает информацию и понимает, что нет. Он представляет ощущение ладони Скотта у себя в заднем кармане и вздрагивает. Нет, он не готов к этому. Их дружба может многое выдержать, но Скотт – он ему как брат родной, а на такие извращения Стайлз не подписывался.  
  
– Я бы мог попросить Питера… – ехидно начинает Дерек, но останавливается, заметив, каким яростным взглядом прожигает его Стайлз.  
  
– Постарайся не распугивать всех своим грозным взглядом, – смиряется Стайлз.  
  
– Тогда в чем весь смысл? – усмехается Дерек.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз вновь хочет ускользнуть от Дерека, но тот ловит его за запястье. Стайлз оборачивается, усмехается и, Дерек готов спорить, бормочет себе под нос «Да ты прямо жить без меня не можешь». Здесь опять слишком громко, слишком многолюдно, слишком много всего. Когда они добираются до барной стойки, Стайлз смотрит на другой конец бара и едва заметно грустнеет.  
  
– Тот чувак напротив всегда оплачивал мне колу. А теперь из-за тебя, хмурая морда, он этого делать не будет, это полный отстой.  
  
Дерек всматривается в парня напротив, ведет носом, но не чувствует ничего, кроме похоти и заинтересованности.  
  
– Не слышу особого разочарования в голосе, – пожимает плечами Дерек и обнимает Стайлза за плечи.  
  
Дерек чувствует кожей любопытные, прожигающие насквозь и откровенно похотливые взгляды, чувствует дурманящий запах возбуждения и жгучего желания. Он пытается сосредоточиться на Стайлзе, и волк внутри него успокаивается и перестает метаться, как обдолбанный. Стайлзу страшно. Пусть они несколько раз по дороге обсудили план, ему все равно страшно, даже если рядом Хейл. Дерек понимает, что Стайлз приходит сюда с конкретными целями, а после тех взглядов, которыми удостаивает Дерек любого, кто хоть немного заинтересован в Стайлзе, шансы того найти здесь то, что он ищет, крайне малы. Но безопасность членов стаи прежде всего и, пускай Стайлз в стае Скотта, Дерек чувствует за него ответственность.  
  
Он притягивает Стайлза ближе.  
  
– Обними меня, идиот, я не хочу загреметь за приставание к малолетке. И прекрати делать такое обиженное лицо, так ты выглядишь на все двенадцать.  
  
Стайлз недовольно ворчит, что если он не хочет казаться педофилом, пусть сбреет свою мужественную щетину. От него тянет раздражением, но Дерек может почувствовать… Нет, наверняка показалось. Здесь этот запах повсюду, поэтому неудивительно, что ему кажется, будто он исходит и от Стайлза тоже.  
  
Стайлз неуверенно обнимает Дерека и, словно отыгрываясь за все, горячо шепчет на ухо, касаясь мочки губами:  
  
– Потанцуем, Дерек?  
  
***  
  
– Иди к черту.  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Серьезно, Дерек, катись отсюда, пока я не выкинул твой волчий зад в окно. Не надо мне сверкать глазами, я купил рябиновый веник, поэтому если не хочешь… Эй, ты чего ржешь?!  
  
– Стайлз, – отдышавшись, Дерек делает вторую попытку, но, к сожалению, Стилински слишком упрям и его не так легко сбить с толку.  
  
– Нет. Ты едва не пропорол мне когтями майку, а своим рыком распугал всех, кто стоял рядом. Я _всего лишь_ предложил _потанцевать_! Это то, что делают в гей-клубах, Дерек, и если ты до сих пор настаиваешь на этом нелепом фарсе…  
  
– Этот нелепый фарс для того, чтобы оградить твою задницу от опасности! – глухо, утробно рычит Дерек, а у Стайлза от этого звука бегут мурашки по телу. – И, серьезно, «это то, что делают в гей-клубах»?  
  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что там делают еще, Дерек. И, если бы не ты, я бы давно уже…  
  
Дерек делает шаг вперед и сверкает алым взглядом.  
  
– Ладно, я понял, твои зубы – моя шея. Кстати, как-то это двусмысленно звучит в свете всего происходящего…  
  
– До вечера, – говорит Дерек и перепрыгивает через подоконник.  
  
Стайлз глухо стонет. За что ему это?  
  
***  
  
– Ты что делаешь? – шипит Дерек, чувствуя, как ладони Стайлза проскальзывают в карманы джинс. Задние карманы.  
  
Стайлз лишь усмехается и глазами показывает куда-то в сторону.  
  
– Те парни с тебя глаз не сводят. Уверен, они задумали что-то нехорошее. Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь за себя постоять, но кто-то же должен, не знаю, показать им, что ты здесь, в общем-то, не один.  
  
Дерек смотрит в ту сторону. Парни, на которых показал Стайлз, действительно не отводят взгляда от них и смотрят они не на Стилински. Правда в том, что Дереку не придется за себя отбиваться: от невысоких, не крепко сложенных парней за милю разит желанием предложить себя. Дерек закатывает глаза. Стайлз улыбается.  
  
И сжимает ладони.  
  
***  
  
– Ты чего так долго? Пока ты добирался, я был вынужден терпеть попытки познакомиться, – говорит Стайлз, как только Дерек наконец возвращается к нему из уборной.  
  
– Отбивался от одного назойливого идиота, – кривится Дерек и обнимает Стайлза со спины, прижимаясь ближе, устраивая руки на его бедрах и с улыбкой ловя судорожный вздох.  
  
– Как удивительно, что речь идет не обо мне. Надеюсь, ты его не убил, – Стайлз улыбается и откидывает голову назад, но Дерек видит, что глаза у того серьезные. Этим вечером Дерек снова почувствовал запах у дома Стайлза, а затем и у клуба, так что сегодня им приходится быть особенно бдительными. – Как думаешь, он уже…  
  
– Заткнись, – шепчет Дерек, понимая, о ком речь. И, чтобы наверняка заткнуть Стилински, проводит носом вдоль скулы подростка, прижимается губами к подбородку и сильнее сжимает руки.  
  
Стайлз вздыхает и, действительно, замолкает. Правда, ненадолго.  
  
– Ты бы мог не отгонять моих друзей, знаешь ли.  
  
– Что? Каких друзей? – Дерек даже немного отстраняется, чтобы Стайлз увидел скептически поднятую бровь.  
  
– Ты понял о ком я, – Дерек молчит, и Стайлз деланно вздыхает. – Если они носят парики и платья, это еще не значит, что они плохие ребята.  
  
Дерек с трудом удерживает смешок.  
  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему я это делаю.  
  
– Конечно. Ты просто ревнуешь, – с легкой улыбкой отвечает Стайлз. И на этот раз Дерек не сдерживается и издает смешок куда-то в район шеи Стайлза.  
  
– Именно так, – отвечает он и не делает вид, что не замечает, как подскакивает пульс подростка.  
  
Стайлз молчит, притопывая в такт музыке, а затем поворачивается.  
  
– Завтра суббота.  
  
– Я знаю.  
  
– У них всегда шоу по субботам. Придем? – Стайлз говорит непринужденно, но Дерек слышит ускоренное биение сердца.  
  
Он пожимает плечами. Почему нет.  
  
***  
  
Дерек думает, что, возможно, он поторопился с решением. Вчера вечером они пробыли в клубе два с лишним часа, но ничего так и не произошло. Дерек не учуял чужака внутри помещения и, когда он тихо сказал об этом Стайлзу, они свалили. Присутствие Дерека вместе с ним преследовало две цели. Во-первых, действительно оградить задницу Стилински от приключений, как в буквальном, так и в фигуральном смыслах. Во-вторых, Дерек не терял надежды, что незадачливый сталкер все же сунется в клуб, откуда за ним можно будет проследить, а при удачном стечении обстоятельств, и вовсе схватить чужака.  
  
Сегодня он снова вынужден был пойти со Стайлзом, потому что тот взял за привычку ходить каждый божий вечер в клуб, не теряя надежды. Ею буквально разило от Стайлза, и Дерек даже слегка ему сочувствовал: пока они не разобрались с проблемой, он и близко никого не подпустит к члену _его_ стаи. Что бы там ни говорил Скотт и что бы там ни думал сам Стайлз.  
  
Они стоят почти так же, как и вчера, только Дерек теперь прислоняется спиной к барной стойке. Между ног в кольце его рук располагается Стайлз, обняв руками руки Дерека и с интересом наблюдая происходящее на сцене. Зрелище, вынужден признать Дерек, и правда завораживает. Парни на сцене двигаются сексуально, в одном ритме, выставляя напоказ свои накачанные тела. Волк внутри чувствует, как резко меняется обстановка в зале. Сексуальное напряжение возрастает, вокруг пахнет вожделением, желанием обладать и отдаться, пахнет сексом и ревностью. Дерека ведет с этого запаха и он пытается удержаться за запах Стайлза, как он это делал в последние дни, но сегодня это ни черта не помогает. Стайлз в его руках с интересом наблюдает за выступлением, от него не пахнет страхом или напряжением, он пахнет так же, как и все остальные. Только его запах кажется волку более привлекательным. И не только волку. Когда Стайлз ерзает в кольце рук, он это замечает.  
  
– Дерек…  
  
– Заткнись, – черт возьми, это должно было прозвучать _угрожающе_ , а не _растерянно_.  
  
Стайлз откидывает голову назад и Дерек, поддаваясь витающему вокруг запаху, не иначе, медленно касается губами подставленной шеи. Стайлз так же медленно, словно боясь спугнуть, поднимает руку и проводит ею по голове Дерека, зарываясь пальцами в черные волосы. Дерек раскрывает губы, слегка прикусывает нежную кожу, касается языком, обводя место укуса, чувствует, как дергается кадык Стайлза, а пальцы замирают на макушке. Стайлз выгибается, отчего руки Дерека, мирно лежащие на тазобедренных косточках, спадают ниже. Стайлз издает звук – не то смешок, не то стон – который отрезвляет Дерека. Он обнаруживает, что его язык проделал дорожку от челюсти Стайлза почти по ворота черной обтягивающей майки. Он аккуратно пытается отстраниться, но рука в волосах оживает, вцепляясь в волосы, а сам Стайлз подается назад, прижимаясь ближе, и упирается задницей аккурат в стояк Дерека.  
  
– Стайлз… – предупреждающе произносит Дерек.  
  
– Д-дерек, – хрипло шепчет Стайлз и скользит ниже – и снова вверх – по телу Дерека. У Дерека складывается впечатление, что Стайлза ведет еще больше, чем его самого, словно человек может чувствовать все то, что чувствует оборотень. Дерек делает глубокий вдох и улетает. От Стайлза пахнет возбуждением, но сквозь него просачивается аромат паники. Дерек чувствует, как Стайлз весь замер внутри, но не может понять, отчего. Когда Дерек вновь собирается с мыслями и почти готов оторваться от шеи Стайлза, тот поворачивает голову и, проводя носом по щетине Дерека, снова шепчет:  
  
– Пожалуйста.  
  
И от этого «пожалуйста» у Дерека летят тормоза. Он с первого дня держал в узде порывы, на которые его толкали запахи посторонних людей, но когда это исходит от Стайлза – Дерек не может сдержаться. Правая рука, лежащая рядом с ширинкой, словно сама по себе, отдельно от хозяина, начинает движение. Когда Дерек накрывает его ладонью и сжимает пальцы, Стайлз шумно выдыхает и притягивает его за шею ближе. Рот Стайлза теперь в опасной близости ото рта Дерека, он может чувствовать рваное дыхание, оседающее на губах. И если Дерек сейчас не отодвинется, не сделает вид, что ничего не было… Вот сейчас…  
  
Он слышит только гулкое сердцебиение Стайлза, ничего больше. Стайлз стоит, повернув к нему голову и закрыв глаза, облизывает губы и Дерек чувствует, как тот волнуется. Он хочет наклониться вперед, на какой-то сантиметр, чтобы наконец-то коснуться…  
  
Наконец-то?!  
  
Дерек распахивает глаза и отшатывается. Стайлз несколько раз моргает и Дерек чувствует обиду и недоумение. Они настолько выбиваются из общей картины, что он мгновенно принимает решение. Как только Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Дерек хватает его за запястье и тянет к выходу.  
  
Наконец-то. Он хотел этого с первого дня в этом чертовом клубе, а может, и того раньше, и он не собирается брать этого неугомонного подростка в клубе. Слишком много запахов, чужих запахов, которые отвлекают, сбивают волка с толку, мешают сосредоточиться на одном-единственном аромате, который не первый день сносит ему голову и в то же время позволяет держаться на плаву. Якорь. Стайлз – чертов новый якорь, и с этим тоже предстоит разобраться.  
  
Едва они выходят из клуба, как Стайлз выдергивает руку.  
  
– Дерек, в чем де…  
  
Дерек прижимает его к машине и целует. Пальцами обводит скулы, проводит по ежику русых волос, и, в конце концов, устраивает одну из ладоней у Стайлза на шее, упираясь большим пальцем в ямочку за ухом. Губы у Стайлза послушные, мягкие, он отвечает на поцелуй неуверенно и медленно, словно не может в это поверить. Дерек прихватывает нижнюю губу и слегка тянет зубами, обхватывает верхнюю, обводит языком кромку зубов и нёбо. Руки продолжают исследовать тело Стайлза, а тот, прислонившись к дверце Камаро, расставляет ноги шире, притягивая Дерека к себе так близко, чтобы между ними не осталось никакого расстояния. Стайлз шарит руками по его спине, бокам, тянется навстречу Дереку, словно хочет вплавиться в него, слиться в единое целое, чтобы показать таким образом, что он чувствует. Машина стоит в темном переулке, здесь пахнет плесенью и тенью, но Дереку плевать: главное, здесь не пахнет никем посторонним. Камаро, к которой они прислонились, тоже вся пропахла ими, поэтому Дерек с шумом втягивает воздух, спускаясь поцелуями вдоль шеи Стайлза. Вокруг никого, и это последняя здравая мысль, которую ловит Дерек, потому что Стайлз трется об него и хнычет:  
  
– Черт, Дерек…  
  
Дерек расстегивает молнию на джинсах и с рыком стаскивает штанины ниже, чтобы было легче вытащить напряженный член из белья. Сам Стайлз занят тем же, и, когда Дерек видит, как тот нетерпеливо достает из боксеров член, заменяет ладонь Стайлза своей. Дерек прикасается к нему уверенно, крепко сжимая член, двигая ладонью в мучительно медленном ритме для Стайлза, обводя пальцем головку. Стайлз стонет громко, протяжно, откидываясь назад и ударяясь макушкой о крышу машины. Дерек ловит губами пульс на шее Стайлза, когда тот касается его члена. Сначала неуверенно, щекоча кончиками пальцев выступающие вены. Дерек свободной рукой обхватывает его ладонь и делает несколько движений, показывая, как ему нравится. Когда пальцы Стайлза крепче обхватывают его член, Дерек хрипло стонет, а Стайлз отстраненно думает, что впервые видит альфу в таком состоянии. А дальше не остается ни одной мысли. Движения становятся более рваными, Стайлз отчаянно сбивается с ритма, Дерек прикусывает его шею, а сам он свободной рукой вцепляется Дереку в волосы. И чертовы джинсы, которые стреноживают, потому что будь Стайлз в состоянии, он бы закинул ногу Дереку на бедро. Когда приходит разрядка Стайлз вжимается в Дерека с силой и выгибается, стон выходит надломленным, но достаточно громким, чтобы отскочить от стен и эхом разнестись по переулку. Дерек кончает с утробным, глухим стоном вслед за ним.  
  
Отдышавшись, он отстраняется, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Стайлза и слушая, как бешено стучит его сердце.  
  
– Я… – Дерек напрягается, но когда, отдышавшись, Стайлз продолжает, он смеется.  
  
– Это. Было. Круто!  
  
– Рад слышать, – по-доброму усмехаясь, говорит Дерек и отстраняется. Холодный воздух неприятно прилипает к телу и Дерек торопливо открывает дверь, чтобы достать салфетки из бардачка.  
  
Стайлз не двигается, лишь смотрит на звездное небо и тяжело дышит. Дерек протягивает ему салфетки. Дорога до дома занимает слишком много времени. Дерек продумывает, как объяснить Стайлзу про якорь, про то, что произошло, но, стоя на светофоре в ожидании зеленого, отвлекается от собственных мыслей и прислушивается к Стайлзу. От него пахнет спокойствием, и волк глубоко внутри успокаивается.  
  
Сегодня вечером он расскажет Стайлзу о запахе рядом с домом, и, он уверен, останется на ночь – должен же этого оболтуса кто-то защищать.  
  
Еще он уверен, что ни в какие клубы они больше не пойдут.  
  
А когда на выходе из машины Стайлз ловит его руку и улыбается, уверенность перерастает в знание.


End file.
